How Elliot Planned His Halloween
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: What happens when Elliot goes to a Halloween Party with Olivia dressed as TV characters.
1. Chapter 1

1**I own nothing. All characters go to Dick Wolf productions.**

Elliot sat on his bed looking at the Halloween costume hanging from the door. It was a suit with fangs. He was supposed to play the guy from _True Bloods_. He had fangs with it. Heck of a costume. "She's not going to notice me in this." Elliot said.

He was voted to be Roman. Olivia was voted to be this blond chick from the show but told her to not wear a wig. If she wore blond hair it would ruin it for him. He already divorced one blond lady. He didn't want to start hitting on Olivia while she was a blond.

Elliot sighed and put on his "monkey suit". He put the fangs in place. He looked in the mirror. For someone who didn't know who the hell he was supposed to be, he looked pretty damn good doing it.

At 7:45 he got into his car and went to pick up Olivia for the party at Amanda Rollins's new apartment. He parked out front and went up to her floor. He knocked once. He heard on muffled "Hold on.".

A minute later, Olivia came out in a black coat that went just above her knee. She had sexy red heels on and her hair laid out just like she has it at work. It was Elliot's favorite look. "Wow!"

Olivia smiled. "Wow what, El? It's a coat, not my costume. You have to wait like everybody else." She locked her door and went down to the lobby with Elliot.

Once outside, Elliot opened the door for her. "Thank you." Olivia said getting in. "No problem." Elliot said before closing the door. The car ride was silent. When they reached Fin's apartment and were greeted, Olivia took of her coat to give to Fin. Elliot seriously thought he came right then and there.

Olivia was wearing a short red dress with a seam up the front. It had a see through black fabric over it showing off every curve in her figure. Olivia smirked at him as other guys looked at her and stared.

"Aren't you glad you waited now?" Olivia asked. Elliot didn't trust his mouth so he just nodded and let his mouth hang open. Once he got the courage to actually say something that didn't sound like a garbling dying man, Casey and Alex came over.

"Nice costume, Liv." Casey said. "Yeah, I love it. Now I kind of wished I was voted for her character." Alex whined. Olivia laughed. "Too bad. I get to be the slutty vampire girl tonight. I actually have no idea what she's like. I've never watched the show. I just found a dress similar to this one that she wore on the show."

"You nailed it don't worry." Casey said smiling and dragging her to other areas of the apartment. Elliot felt something hit his shoulder; he didn't care. He wanted to watch Olivia all night. "Dude, eyes off her ass." Fin said hitting him upside the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Elliot asked rubbing his head. "You have it bad for Benson. Just go ask her out. You two have been fighting feelings since the day you met." Fin said. "Don't have to tell me. It's been 14 flipping years and I don't have the courage to ask her out. I met Kathy in high school. I asked her out like maybe 5 hours after we met just so I could finally have a girlfriend."

"Well, now's your chance with Benson. I'd hurry 'cause half the guys in this place are wondering who's going to take her home." Fin smirked. "Hell, I'd take her home if she didn't have the hots for you."

"Are you trying to die there Tutola?" Elliot laughed. "I'm proving my point that's all." Fin said walking away. Elliot turned to look at Olivia again and his blood boil. A guy was standing next to her. Flirting with her.

She laughed at something he said and touched his arm. That snapped something in Elliot. He walked up to them and put his arm around Olivia's waist. "Hey El." She greeted. "This is Greg, he works down in homicide."

"Elliot Stabler, I'm Olivia's partner." Elliot said shaking Greg's hand so tightly that he felt the bones move in his hand. Greg took his hand into the other one and rubbed it. "Nice to meet you." He said.

"Hey Liv, would you like to dance." Elliot asked hearing a slow song play through the stereo. "Uh, sure. Let's go." Olivia said. Elliot took Olivia's hand and brought her to him.

"You didn't have to do that." Olivia said. "Do what?" Elliot asked. "Try to crush his hand, El. He's a perfectly nice guy." Olivia sighed. "You could do so much more better than him, Liv." Elliot said.

"El, you always say that. Look we're both getting older. You have kids. You can't understand. I want kids and the man that I want doesn't even notice me." Olivia said. "What guy Liv? Tell me what guy. I will beat their ass into a pulp until they want you." Elliot said.

"That's the thing El. You shouldn't have to help me get the guy I want. It should just happen. I know you're trying to help, just don't. When you butt in, you just seem to mess it up." Olivia huffed. "Well, maybe that was my point." Elliot said.

"What?" Olivia asked confused. "I may be wrong but, Liv, I notice you. Heck, I dream of you. If you want me to, I'll give you everything. You being happy is the most important thing to me. It's just that much more better when I'm the one that puts that smile on your face." Elliot said.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Olivia asked, her heart pounding in her chest. She was sure China could hear it. "What do you think?" Elliot asked nervously. Olivia opened her mouth to speak but closed it.

Instead, she brushed her lips against his. Then she went full force, Elliot kissed her back knowing there was no going back after this. The best part was, he didn't care.

When they parted for breath, they realized everyone was clapping, whooping, and cheering. They heard a couple of GO STABLERS! and some IT'S ABOUT TIMES!

As everyone cheered, Olivia hid her face in Elliot's chest while Elliot laughed at everyone. "You want to give them something to cheer for?" Elliot asked. "Why not?" Olivia laughed.

Elliot lifted Olivia a foot off the ground and kissed her. The cheering got louder. One of the neighbors called threatening to call the cops. Yeah, send a bunch of cops to tell detectives to quiet down.

Elliot and Olivia were holding hands while walking down the hallway to her apartment. "What a night?" Olivia chuckled. "Yeah, best night ever." Elliot smiled. "Well, are you going to come in or not? Olivia asked.

"Of course I am. I practically live here now." Elliot winked at her. "Oh really, do you think I'm that kind of girl Stabler. Let you "stay" here without a proper first date." Olivia smirked. "Oh I just-" Elliot started but was shushed by Olivia's finger.

"Don't worry El." Olivia chuckled. "You've stayed here before, the only difference is that you won't have to sleep on the couch. So, yes. You practically live here now. Especially since, we have the next two days off and no where to go."

Elliot's eyes widened. "Open the door!" He whined in excitement. "You are too easy Stabler." Olivia smirked. "At this point, I don't really care. You've been killing me in that dress all night." Elliot said. "That was the point." She laughed as he slammed the door shut and dragged her to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing. Everything goes to Dick Wolf.**

Olivia closed the door and turned around. Elliot stood there showing his fake fangs. Olivia laughed at the smirk that played across his face. This is one thing she never expected to see in her live.

She walked up to him and straightened his collar. He put his palms on her hips. "Never thought you'd be here, did you?" Elliot asked into her ear. "Honestly, not even in my dreams were we this close." Olivia chuckled.

Her palms were sweating and she felt shakey. She wanted this so bad and was to excited to enjoy it. "I'm nervous too, Liv." He said. She mentally and physically relaxed hearing that. That meant he wouldn't be leaving thinking it was a mistake.

Elliot felt his heart pounding. It felt like somebody was whacking his back causing his heart to hit his chest. He loved the way her hands laid over his chest. This is what he wanted. Everything came down to this night. No pressure there.

Elliot placed a hand on the back of her neck and did what he wanted to do every moment from then on out. He kissed her with so much passion he was sure it could be felt throughout the building.

She pushed off his jacket. He gripped her hips and hoisted her around his waist. He heard the _clumps_ of her shoes hitting the floor as her ankles hooked around him. He slid Olivia across walls and tables until he finally got to the bed.

He unzipped the dress and laid her down on the mattress. He pulled off her dress and groaned seeing what was underneath. Actually, what he didn't see underneath.

"Liv, you've been going comando all night. Are you trying to kill you?" Elliot asked rubbing his palms onto her warm skin. "No, just trying to get you to notice me." Olivia said.

"Baby, I've loved you since day one. I noticed you. Don't you ever think that I didn't or won't. Now that I know this could be underneath, you will have me wondering everyday." Elliot swore.

Olivia kissed as she removed his pants, shirt, and boxers. Olivia moaned feeling his abs beneath her hands. "I love you." Elliot said. "I love you too." Olivia smiled. They both moaned when they made contact.

"El, move." Olivia whimpered. Elliot chuckled and started moving slowly. He started nibbling on her neck. "So beautiful." He breathed. "Oh god!" Olivia groaned. "Faster!"

Elliot complied and started thrusting faster. He kissed her lips biting lightly on her bottom lip. He moaned when her nails came down his back. He lifted her leg over his shoulder. He groaned at the new position.

"El, I'm so close." Olivia panted. "Let go, Liv. I'm here with you." Elliot panted back. He nuzzled her nose and felt her tense around him. "El!" She screamed throughout her apartment. He screamed her name along with a few choice words as he spilled into her.

Still panting, he looked into her eyes. "I love you Liv. It's always been you." He said. "You have always been mine too, El." Olivia said running a hand down his chest. "I love you, more than anything."

He smiled as she said this and laid down to spoon her. He kissed the back of her neck and fell asleep. Elliot woke up the next morning to an empty bed. The apartment smelled good.

He put on a pair of sweats and walked out into the living room. He saw Olivia in his shirt listening to Whistle by Flo Rida. Elliot laughed at her attempt to whistle like the song. Olivia heard him and blushed.

She was eating a pancake covered with peanut butter. "Is that good?" Elliot smiled. "Maybe." She smirked. Elliot grabbed another pancake. He put sugar on it and rolled it up. "Just like your coffe. Sugar with a little stir." Olivia said.

"Exactly, it works many different ways." Elliot said taking a bit. "Oh god, these are amazing!" He moaned. "Thanks baby." Olivia said hitting his hip with her own as she walked by.

She said down on the couch with a plate of pancakes covered with peanut butter and turned to watch the TV. Elliot sat next to her with his arm draped around her shoulders. "I love you." Elliot said kissing her temple.

Olivia laughed. "I love you too. Thanks for the sugar on my head." "No problem." Elliot smirked. "I like this song."

"I do too. I had the strange feeling to listen to it this morning." Olivia smirked. "Hm, I wonder why?" Elliot feigned his wonder. Olivia laughed. Elliot smiled at her and felt completely natural.

He knew why. This is what he wanted for the past 13 years. He finally had it. He looked forward to days off cooped up watching movies with her. Eating chinese and telling her he loved her every chance he got. This was his life. The one that was meant for him.

THE END


End file.
